Aku Padamu Kakashi
by Mrs. King sen
Summary: "Bagus guru Guy" teriak  reingkarnasi Guy Maito  hei  dia belum almarhum  dengan  mengacungkan jempol lagi -  lagi di sertai senyum "Cling"  yang mengaburkan  pandangan mata.


ONESHOOT perdanaku

~Fuallaaaa~

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Akika Padamu Kakashi © cc Uwi

happy reading aja yaa...

"Akan ku kalahkan kau Tsunade sama, ciaaaatttt~"

Di ruangan hokage ke-5 sedang terjadi pertarungan yang sengit, menguras emosi, tenaga dan juga menguras kantong. Berjudi? Bukan, hokage ke-5 telah lama meninggalkan hobi buruknya itu. Taruhan? Ini sedang tidak di pacuan kuda tahu..! Lho kok menguras kantong?. Onigiri, dorayaki, dan takoyaki adalah pelaku penguras kantong para penonton yang ikut - ikutan gemas dalam suasana pertarungan.

Di antara kerumunan penonton berjumlah ribuan orang (sebesar apakah ruangan Hokage ke-5?) tengah duduk guru Guy dengan pose laki - laki sejati yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang wanita sexy yang usianya baru sekitar 50 tahun (apa?), nenek Tsunade berkonsentrasi.

" Aloha siapa yang menghidupkan panggangan di dalam ruangan Hokage?" teriak seorang genin yang terlihat tengah bercucuran keringat akibat larut dalam emosi pertarungan.

"Bodoh, aku yang menghidupkan pemanggang untuk memanggang takoyaki yang kau pesan.." sahut pedagang yang entah dari mana bisa masuk dan berjualan di ruangan kecil itu.

"..."

Suasana semakin memanas, bak bara api yang di kipas dengan kipas pinjaman dari klan Uchiha ketika Tsunade dan guru Guy sama - sama ingin membuka kartu yang mereka pasang di meja.

Sreet...

Kartu Tsunade bergambar wajah Tenten dengan rambut cepolannya. Angka 7 untuk defence, angka 7 untuk attack, dan angka 7 untuk skill. Tsunade menaik turunkan alisnya bersamaan menatap ke arah pria hijau di depannya. Guru Guy dengan tatapan bara api balas menatap wanita lanjut usia yang tetap sexy itu, kartunya bergambar wajah Kiba Inuzuka, dengan angka - angka yang sama untuk defence, attack, dan skill-nya. Angka 7 juga. Senyum "Cling"nya menyilaukan semua mata.

"Whoaaaa" penonton bersorak, ketika mengetahui hasil pertandingan menyatakan seri. Berbeda sekali dengan salah satu cheer leader guru Guy dengan pom - pomnya yang tengah mengamati kartu bergambar Kiba yang ternyata bersama Akamaru yang tidak terlihat karena menyerupai topi penghangat ala Rusia, Kakashi menepuk bahu pria berambut bob di sebelahnya mencoba memberi tahu. Ternyata kemampuan Akamaru, anjing Kiba belum termasuk hitungan pada kartu itu. Dari penjelasan itu dapat di artikan keunggulan di sisi kartu milik Guy Maito. Para pendukung guru Guy pun bersorak gembira dengan memasang pose pria sejati ala dirinya, tak terkecuali Rock Lee.

"Bagus guru Guy" teriak reingkarnasi Guy Maito (hei dia belum almarhum) dengan mengacungkan jempol lagi - lagi di sertai senyum "Cling" yang mengaburkan pandangan mata. Mata guru Guy berbinar binar menatap Kakashi yang seakan menjadi hero-nya. Lalu ia berdiri, berhadapan, dan meraih jemari tangan jounin tertampan itu (pom - pom yang sebelumnya masih di genggam Kakashi telah terjatuh).

"Aku padamu Kakashi" ucapnya lembut. Kakashi yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa memerjap - merjapkan matanya. SERAM.

Pada kubu Tsunade yang tidak terima akan kekalahan,bersi keras meminta penjelasan kemampuan Akamaru. Lalu Tsunade yang mengamini memanggil asisten pribadinya, Shizune di perintahkan untuk mengambil sebuah buku berisi profil - profil genin, chuunin, jounin, dan ANBU yang ada di desa Konoha.

"Ini Tsunade sama" Shizune memberikan buku oranye yang di berikan Kakashi kepadanya. Icha Icha Paradise. Wah,dalam rangka apa Kakashi memberikan novel dewasa itu kepada Shizune. Hmm.. Ada udang di balik batu, ada Shizune di balik selimut Kakashi.

"Maaf Tsunade, ini buku yang benar"

Buku hard cover tebal dan berdebu, oleh Tsunade di bukanya bagian demi bagian. Nama Akamaru di bagian genin tidak di temukan,begitu pula pada bagian chuunin. Tidak mungkin ada di bagian jounin bahkan ANBU. Tsunade mulai mengernyitkan alisnya. Penonton pun semakin penasaran saja melihat tingkah Hokage ke-5 itu, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kenapa tidak mencari di wekiped***com saja?" sahut seorang ANBU dengan wajah cinta damainya, Yamato.

Gelagak tertawa pun meracuni setiap penonton yang mendengarnya. Bahkan di antaranya nyaris terpingkal - pingkal dengan berguling - guling di lantai.

"Bruakakaka, mungkin Akamaru termasuk bahan penelitan di buku Discovery Channel kategori fauna hahahaha" sahut pria lain dari kejauhan.

Seketika kegaduhan sirna, mata belo dan mulut ternganga menghiasi ekspresi setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu, tak terkecuali Sai yang sebisa mungkin meniru ekspresi rekan di sebelahnya. "Hei benar tidak?" Sai mensikut pelan Shikamaru yang ada di sebelahnya.

"..." Shikamaru mengangguk.

Akhirnya Shizune pergi menuju perpustakan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruangan Hokage ke-5.

Beberapa jam kemudian. *Lambreta. Penonton yang terdiri dari genin, chuunin, jounin, dan ANBU sudah tampak usang karena terkena asap yang di hasilkan dari panggangan takoyaki (lagi - lagi ckckck). Tsunade tengah duduk santai meneguk botol sakenya yang ke-8. Guru guy sedang repot mengeblow rambut bobnya bersama Lee. Kakashi juga sedang asik berfantasi liar dengan novel kesayangannya.

"HOREEEE~"

Akhirnya Shizune kembali membawa buku tebal "Discovery Channel"

"Ini profil Akamaru,Tsunade sama" di bagian spesies anjing, telunjuk Shizune bermain. Tsunade yang membaca kemampuan Akamaru mulai tersenyum bahagia.

AKAMARU

Species : dog

Gender : male

Birthday : July, 7

Clan : Inuzuka Clan

Defence : -1, ketika dalam misi ia selalu buang air kecil di sembarang tempat,sehingga musuh dapat mengetahui dengan mudah persembunyian Kiba dengan dirinya melalui bau urinnya yang khas. Pertahanan yang buruk.

Attack : -1, ketika dalam penyerangan Akamaru selalu dapat di kecoh oleh pihak musuh contoh saat musuh terdesak,dengan melemparkan tulang ke arah lain Akamaru akan melepas target awalnya dan berlari mengejar makanan favoritenya.

Skill : -1, menggonggong di kala malam membuat tim 8 tidak dapat tidur saat menjalankan misi. Kasian cup cup cup.

Dan itu berarti,

"Guy Maito kau kalah.."

Kubu Tsunade meniupkan terompet tanda kemenangan, begitu juga para penonton yang mendukung Hokage ke-5 itu. Wajah Tsunade berseri bagai senyuman wajah anak remaja berusia 14 tahun.

"Andai saja kau tidak menyadarkan kami dengan Akamaru,pasti hasilnya seri..." guru Guy memandang seseorang dengan tatapan nanar penuh dendam, berbeda sekali dari sebelumnya "I Hate You Kakashi grrr..."

BUBAR - BUBAR - BUBAR

Happy review

kiss spesial untuk para reviewer


End file.
